Primera Temporada de Marcos N
La primera temporada de Marcos N fue la primera temporada en estrenarse. Fue realizada entre 1999-2001 y estrenada entre 2001-2002 en España. En Estados Unidos el estreno fue un año después que en España, y en Latinoamérica un mes después que en Estados Unidos. Episodios } ! width="5%" | # ! width="5%" | Episodio ! width="60%" | Título ! width="30%" | Título en Latinoamérica |- align="center" | 1 | 1a | "El héroe de la escuela" ("The scholl's hero") | Un héroe en el colejio |- | colspan="4"|Un incendio se extiende por el colejio albanta, y Marcos tiene que salvar a su primo de las llamas. |- align="center" | 2 | 1b | "Día de zoo" ("Zoo Day") | Un día de zoo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se va junto a Javi y el resto de su familia de excursión al zoo. |- align="center" | 3 | 2a | "Protejiendo el libro" ("Protecting the book") | Libro protejido |- | colspan="4"|Marcos tiene que protejer un libro de la banda de los macarras. |- align="center" | 4 | 2b | "Caza mariposas" ("Hunting butterfields") | Mariposas cazadas |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y su mejor amigo Samuel se van al campo a cazar mariposas. |- align="center" | 5 | 3a | "Una tarde con los abuelos" ("And evening with grandfathers") | Pasemos una tarde con los abuelos |- | colspan="4"|A Marcos y a Javi le dejan una tarde en la casa de los abuelos. |- align="center" | 6 | 3b | "El niño de los tres dedos" ("The boy of the three fingers") | Un niño tri-dedo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel conocen a un niño que solo tiene tres dedos debido a un accidente en el pasado. |- align="center" | 7 | 4a | "El concurso de rock" ("The rock contest") | ¡Viva el concurso del rock! |- | colspan="4"|Cuando Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le da bien tocar cualquier tipo de guitarra, le anima a ir a un concurso. |- align="center" | 8 | 4b | "El vecino misterioso" ("The mysterious neighbor") | El vecino de al lado |- | colspan="4"|Samuel tiene un nuevo vecino que piensa que es malvado y pide ayuda a Marcos. |- align="center" | 9 | 5a | "¡Atrapa a ese pájaro!" ("Catch this bird!") | ¡Coja al ave! |- | colspan="4"|Un pájaro se ha escapado del refugio de animales y Marcos y Samuel intentan atraparlo. |- align="center" | 10 | 5b | "El gran agujero" ("The big hole") | Un oyo gigante |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cae por accidente en un agujero profundo y tiene que ingeniárselas para poder salir. |- align="center" | 11 | 6a | "Un robot llamado Samuel" ("A robot called Samuel") | Samu-bot |- | colspan="4"|Se ha creado un robot que va causando estragos por la ciudad, y Marccos y Samuel tendrán que detenerlo. |- align="center" | 12 | 6b | "Los inventos del abuelo" ("The Grandfather Inventions") | El abuelo inventor |- | colspan="4"|El abuelo de Marcos y Javi se ha convertido en inventor. |- align="center" | 13 | 7a | "Javilandia" ("Javiland") | Javi-landia |- | colspan="4"|Javi funda un país con ayuda de su primo Marcos. |- align="center" | 14 | 7b | "Dos primos, un cine" ("Two cousins, one cinema") | Dos familiares, una pantalla grande |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi se van al cine. Los problemas empiezan cuando empieza a ver problemas en la proyección. |- align="center" | 15 | 8a | "Un cerebrito en clase" ("A class nerd") | Un listillo de clase |- | colspan="4"|Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le dan genial casi todas las asignaturas. |- align="center" | 15 | 8b | "El primer amor de Samuel" ("Samuel's first love") | Samuel enamorado |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le gusta una chica pero no sabe como declararse. |- align="center" | 15 | 9a | "La película de Samuel" ("Samuel's film") | Samuel crea una película |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le han mandado de deberes de verano hacer una película, pero necesitará la ayuda de Marcos. |- align="center" | 16 | 9b | "La creación de Samuel" ("Samuel's creation") | Samuel crea una creación |- | colspan="4"|Samuel ha creado una creación indestructible que quiere dominar el mundo. ¿Quién nos salvará? |- align="center" | 17 | 10a | "La carrera" ("The race") | La Carrera |- | colspan="4"|Marcos participa en una carrera benéfica. |- align="center" | 18 | 10b | "Las aventuras de Tom" ("Tom's adventures") | Tom, el aventurero |- | colspan="4"|Marcos conoce a un nuevo niño que le cuenta todas sus aventuras. |- align="center" | 19 | 11a | "El amor duele" ("Love hurts") | Amor corrompido |- | colspan="4"|La nueva novia de Samuel es muy pesada y Samuel intenta cortar, pero cada vez que lo intenta no lo consigue. |- align="center" | 20 | 11b | "La culpa es de las entradas" ("The fault if of the tickets") | Entradas malas |- | colspan="4"|Samuel pierde unas entradas para un concierto, pero está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlas. |- align="center" | 21 | 12a | "Problemas con el matón" ("Problems with the bully") | ¡Cuidado con el nuevo! |- | colspan="4"|A Fuenlabrada ha llegado un nuevo matón, a quién Marcos hará cara. |- align="center" | 22 | 12b | "¡Odio las mates!" ("I hate maths!") | Esa asignatura... |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le cuestan mucho las mates y tiene que entregar un trabajo a finales de verano, y Marcos le ayudará. |- align="center" | 23 | 13a | "Estúpida alergia" ("Stupid allergy") | Maldita alergia |- | colspan="4"|Samuel se apunta a un concurso de comer tartas frescas pero descubre que es alérigo a un ingrediente. |- align="center" | 24 | 12b | "El juego del tigre de Marcos" ("The tiger game of Marcos") | El juego nuevo de Marcos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos inventa un nuevo juego llamado "El juego del tigre". |- align="center" | 25 | 13a | "¡Viva el Aquopolis! 1ª parte" ("Experience the Aquopolis! 1st part") | Super-agua Parte 1 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel se van al aquopolis a pasar el día. |- align="center" | 26 | 13b | "¡Viva el Aquopolis! 2ª parte" ("Experience the Aquopolis! 2nd part") | Super-agua Parte 2 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel se van al aquopolis a pasar el día. |- align="center" | 27 | 14a | "Mi infancia, por Marcos" (My childhood, by Marcos) | La pequeñez, por Marcos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cuenta como fue su infancia. |- align="center" | 28 | 14b | "Mi infancia, por Samuel" (My childhood, by Samuel) | La pequeñez, por Samuel |- | colspan="4"|Samuel cuenta como fue su infancia. |- align="center" | 29 30 | 15 | "Mis muñecos Lego" (My Lego's Toys) | Unos muñequitos |- | colspan="4"|Accidentalmente, Marcos y Samuel se convierten en unos muñequitos Lego. |- align="center" | 31 | 16a | "El pequeño Vader" (Little Vader) | Un Vader pequeñito |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se disfraza de Darth Vader. |- align="center" | 32 | 16b | "Un pequeño gran héroe" (A little big hero) | Un gran pequeño salvador |- | colspan="4"|Cuando un león se escapa del zoo, Marcos intenta capturarlo. |- align="center" | 33 | 17a | "La gran cabalgata" (The great ride) | Unas carrozas gigantes |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel van a ver una cabalgata, pero el problema está cuando los confunden con dos conductores. |- align="center" | 34 | 17b | "Una exhibición de skate" (An exhibition of skates) | Una gran exhibición de monopatinetes |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel van a ver una exhibición de skates, donde acabaran compitiendo. |- align="center" | 35 | 18a | "Mi viejo amigo" (My old friend) | Mi viejo amigo llamado Alejandro |- | colspan="4"|Marcos va a ver a un viejo amigo suyo. |- align="center" | 36 | 18b | "Hola David" (Hello David) | ¿Como vas, David? |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se reencuentra con un compañero suyo, y Samuel ve peligrar su amistad. |- align="center" | 37 38 | 19 | "Diversión y problemas" (Fun and problems) | Es divertido y problemático |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi se van al parque de atracciones; mientras Samuel intenta conbatir al matón. |- align="center" | 39 | 20a | "El monstruo de Javi" (Javi's monster) | Javi-monster |- | colspan="4"|Javi crea una monstruo. |- align="center" | 40 | 20b | "Quesolandia" (Cheeseland) | Mundiqueso |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi van de excursión al parque temático "Quesolandia". |- align="center" | 41 42 | 21 | "Crónicas de Javi" (Chronicles of Javi) | Javi y sus hechos |- | colspan="4"|Javi cuenta las supuestas "crónicas" de él y sus antepasados. |- align="center" | 43 44 | 22 | "Tomas falsas 1" (Outtakes 1) | Escenas que salieron mal pero debieron salir bien 1 |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y sus amigos repasan las tomas falsas más divertidas de la temporada 1. |}